The present invention relates generally to a protective cover for a padlock case, and more particularly to a padlock cover that includes a lockable storage compartment.
There is a need for a protective cover for a padlock that is simple, inexpensive, and potentially decorative. The present invention provides these things, and in addition has an integral storage compartment with a lid that can be slid open when the padlock is open and that can be locked closed when the padlock is locked. As an additional advantage the padlock can only be locked when the storage compartment lid is closed.